The Necromancing
by weregirl101
Summary: Chloe is worried about her powers and how they are getting out of control.Also about her firey relationship with Derek. To top it all off, the gang gets some newcomers joining them. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

*************Please keep in mind I do not own the Darkest Powers series. It is owned by Kelley Armstrong************

Chapter 1 (Chloe's POV)

It has been four months since our battle with the Edison group. Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit, Aunt Lauren and I are now in a safe house in new location. It is deep in the woods in southwest Tennessee. It is a very big mansion, which is gray with many windows and lots of open land surrounding it. If you could see it, you would probably think it was a haunted mansion in a scary movie.

Here we are learning to better control our powers. Aunt Lauren and Kit are training us in control. Derek, Simon, and Tori are doing great. Me on the other hand, am not. I am having trouble keeping mine in check.

Sometimes it is because I am having nightmares, other times because I don't know I am doing it. But mostly it is because my powers are growing stronger and more unstable, causing them to be hard to control.

On to other things. I am so happy to be with Derek. I can't believe he is my boyfriend. Wow! Boyfriend! I can't believe I can actualy say that. Everything is so perfect when I am around him.

When he walks into a room, my heart beats so fast I feel as if it is going to jump out of my chest. When he is away from me, I get this sick feling, like something is missing.

I am so in love with Der-

"Chloe, are you okay", said a voice I recognized as Dereks'.

"Yeah", I said, snapping out of my reverie. Also noticing I was still as can be at the kitchen table, movng the cereal around in my bowl.

When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. Suddenly feeling conscious of there gazes, I put my head back down to look at my cereal.

"Are you sure", said Derek.

I could feel his eyes on me as i replied a very quiet,"Yes".

Finding I wasn't very hungry, I pushed My bowl away, stood up and started up the stairs to my room.

When I got there I layed on my bed and closed my eyes to rest. Soon I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

**********This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review. I like people to tell me what they think, so I work on the stuff I need to improve. I will soon have more chapters.

Thankyou! **********


	2. Chapter 2

***********Please keep in mind that I do not on the Darkest Poers series. It is owned by Kelley Armstrong.************

Chapter 2 (Chloe's POV)

I awoke to air being blowed on my face. When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking into a pair of green eyes. There was only one person it could be. Derek.

"Hey", he said while staring at me.

"Hey", I said quietly.

"You okay", he worriedly asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired",I replied.

I knew that as a lie. Ijust hope he didn't. The truth was that while I was sleeping, I kept thinking of our relationship. What if my poers got to be so out of control I hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Maybe I could runaway, just leave so he and the others would be safe.

"I would just come after you, you know", he said as if knowing hat I was thinking.

"H-How d-d-did you k-know", I asked flabergasted.

"Your my mate, I can feel it", he said casually.

"Oh", I said.

Then I remembered I didn't know why he was here.

"Why are you he-

"The new people arrived, so I came to get you. So lets go", he said standing up and extending me his hand.

I took his hand and wemade our way out the door and down stairs. That was where the new people were waiting.

When we arrived, I noticed that there were six people sitting in the living room. Tori and Simon were already there. They were sitting on the couch and were looking around the room. However when they saw us, they gestured for us to come and sit by them.

Derek sat down first, so there wasn't much room on the couch. So I sat down on the arm of the couch.

I felt a warm arm go around my waist. I smiled and looked down at derek. He looked right back with a heart melting grin.

"Okay kids, why don't we start with the introductions", said Kit.

"I'll start", said Simon with a smile.

"Okay son", Kit said while Simon, told who he was and what he was.

" Hi, I'm Simon. I am a sorcerer. I love drawing, hanging out with Chloe and Derek. Maybe tori. Also working on my comic book with Chloe", he said. Then he gestured for Tori to go.

"Hi, I'm Tori. I am a witch. Love shopping and hanging with Chloe", she said.

It was Derek's turn so nudged him with my elbow and he spoke.

"Derek. Werewolf", he concluded.

Great. It was my turn to speak. I just hope I don't stutter.

"Hi, I-I'm Chloe. I am a necromancer. I like t-to hang out with Derek, Simon, and Tori. I would also like to direct a movie oneday", I said. Well at least I didn't stutter that bad.

"I'm Kyle", said a muscular boy with blonde hair and brown eyes,"I am a werewolf. I love hanging with Sarah, Emmet, Chelsea, Adam,and Raven."

Next a girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood up.

"I'm Sarah. I am a witch. Like to shop and hang with friends", she said.

"Hi,I'm Emmet. I am a sorcerer. Like playing basketball and hanging", he said.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea. I am a shaman. I like to write. I one day want to be a writer", she said giving me a smile.

"I'm Adam", said a built brown haired, blue eyed boy," I am a werewolf. I like it when everyone is safe".

A girl with black hair and blue eyes stood up and said," I'm Raven. I am a semi-demon. I like to play pranks, so watch out".

"Hello kids. For those who do not know me. I am Kit. I'm Simon, Derek, and Tori's father. I am a sorcerer. I am going to look after you kids and train you", he said with a smile.

"I'm Lauren. Chloe's my neice. I will be training you along with Kit", she said.

"Okay, why don't we give you kids a chance to unpack and settle in. You have four hours before dinner. Do what you please as long as it doesn't involve anything you would get in trouble for", said kit looking around the room.

We all got up and went our seperate ways. I was going to my room until Chelsea came up to me and wanted to know if I would like to help her with her story she was finishing.

"Sure", I said.

We spent a few hours talking about ideas she could use and things she needed to work on. After that I left to go find Derek.

I found him on the couch. But what I saw he was doing suprised me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Chloe's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Derek was on the couch making out with that girl named Sarah.

"How could you?", I yelled in complete shock and anger.

They immediatley broke apart and stared at me. I stared right back.

Derek had a blank look on his face. While Sarah on the other hand had a smirk on her face.

I was about to move forward and slap it off her face. But I heard feet behind me and some one lay a hand on my shoulder. Turning to look I saw it was Tori.

She took one look at my face and followed my gaze.

"Oh my gosh. You...", she said, while letting out curses at both of them.

By then I was moving toward them. When I reached Sarah I smacked her hard across the face. Then I did the same to Derek. He had a pained look in his eyes.

"Just so you know. I paralized him from the shoulders down with a spell. He can't move.", said Sarah with an notorious grin.

"You witch", I said, taking a step toward her with my fist raised," let him go now".

"You gonna make me little necro", she asked threatningly.

All of a sudden there was a large smash. I looked back and Derek was gone from the couch. He was thrown through the wall.

I looked back at Sarah and she had an evil smile on her face.

"See you can't win. You're too weak", she said tauntingly.

"We'll see about that", I said, while puching her in the face and knocking her to the floor in the process.

She got back up and produced sparks on her fingers and aimed it at my head. Aforce field erupted around me before it hit.

I looked over and saw Simon. He nooded his head to me and looked back at Sarah.

She was going to try it again, but Tori beat her to it. Sparks lite and sarah was knocked back into the wall. You could hear a crack as the wood splintered.

Once I saw she was out cold, I ran over to Derek. He was trying to get back up. I gently pushed him back down and told him to wait, because he might have injuries.

I scanned over his body and surely enough, he had quite a few injuries. He had a cut along the side of his face. A bruise forming from where I punched him and small cuts everywhere in his arms.

"Chloe, I -

"I know", I said inturrupting him," it wasn't your fault".

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like years,before Kit and Aunt Lauren came running in.

"What happened", they said in union.

"Fight", we all said.

They stared at us waiting for more of an explanation. So we told them.

"Okay", said Kit,"lets get you cleaned up Derek".

We helped Derek up and took him up stairs to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Chloe's POV)

*******Please keep in mind that I do not own the Darkest Powers series*******

After we reached the bathroom and went in, Kit starting working on Derek's wounds. I helped by giving Kit things he needed to treat the wounds, while watching Derek the whole time.

I saw him wince as the cloth touched the gash on his head and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. He squeezed back, staring down at me from the corner of his eye.

Kit cleaned the last few cuts and said,"Okay we're done here. Why don't you go lay down a while and rest Derek. I'm sure you will be healed by tomarrow son".

"Sounds good, but I won't rest for long", said Derek and I knew exactly why he wouldn't.

He was worried about the danger we are still in.

"Thats fine. I would advise a good days rest,but thats fine", said Kit and exited the bathroom.

"Come on", I said and lead him to his bedroom.

We went inside and I pushed him to the bed and told him to lay down. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

"Listen Derek", I said,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have smacked you. Should have known you ould never do any thing like that. I just jumped to a conclusion and-

"Stop!", he said," It wasn't anybodys' fault but Sarah's".

"Yeah, but-

"Look, if I saw some guy making out with you on the couch, I would have done the same thing. Except I would have torn him to shreds instead of punching him".

I lowered my head, looking at the floor. The bed shifted and finger tips brushed my chin, bringing my face back up.

I stared into a pair of gorgeous, green eyes.

"Chloe, I love you", he said, leaning his head down.

"I love you too", I said and then felt lips brush against mine.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes and I stared right back.

"You should rest", I said, slightly touching the bruise from were I slapped him on the cheek.

"Okay, but you will wake me up", he said in a serious voice.

"Yes sir", I said giving a mock solute.

He glared playfully and layed down. With in seconds he was fast asleep.

I watched him for a while, then got up quietly and left.

When I reached the hallway, I saw Sarah coming up the stairs with Raven supporting her.

We both glared at the other. I could feel my anger rising.

"Well, well, well", she said,"I see your too afraid to fight your own battles".

I took a step forward and said,"Wanna bet".

"Bring it", she said, moving from Raven toward me.

"Don't worry, I will", I said stepping forward.

She threw a punch and I dunked, came up and punched her in the nose. Blood immediatley started gushing out.

I was going for another punch when hands grabbed me from behind.

"Chloe", said a voiceI recognized as Dereks'.

I stood still, not moving.

"What is going on here", yelled Aunt Lauren, running up the stairs along with Kit.

Raven must have run off to get them when we were fighting.

"She started it", I said through clenched teeth.

"No I didn't", said Sarah.

"Yes you did. I heard you.", said Derek, still holding me.

"That is it. Iwant you girls to stayaway from each other or get along", said Kit, looking at both of us," Am I clear?"

"Yes", we both said.

"Good, now come with me Sarah", he said.

After they left, I turned aroundand gave Derek a hug. He gave one back.

"Damn girl. Did you see that damage. Who knew you hadit in you. Remind me never to make you mad", said a voice I knew was Toris'".

I looked over to see her and everyonelse standing there staring at me.

"Chloe are you okay sweetheart", said Aunt Lauren.

I looked behind me to where she was and said"Yeah, I'm fine".

*******More chapters on the way. I would like to thank the following readers for reviewing my story.

Xsabinex

SweetDreamzz3116

julizax13

TheBlueEyedOne

Chlereklover

4evertrue

MortalInstrumentsObsessed

Thankyou so much guys!


	5. Chapter 5

***** Please remember I do not own Darkest Powers.******* Chapter 5 (Derek's POV)

After several moments of Chloe convincing her aunt she was fine,we headed to her room. She had a long day and needed rest. I couldn't stand it if she was ever hurt. Thats why I stopped the fight.

Though I did get great satisfaction from seeing Sarah's nose bleed. After everything she did she deserved it. I just hope Chloe doesn't ever get too mad at me, because I will probably end up with a messed up face.

I can still feel the sting from where she slapped me. Although the bruise is fading now.

But one thing I will never forget is the pain in her eyes when she thought I was actually cheating on her.

I mean I get how she would think that, but she should know I would never do that. The only person I will ever love is her.

From the moment I first saw her at the Lyle house, I knew I loved her. It took me a while to see that clearly. I should have known by the way I was fascinated with her. The way I would get jelous when Simon was near her.

The way my eyes would follow her around the room, where ever she went. But I could finally admitt it to myself when we were at that safe house with Andrew.

I was completeley in love with Chlo-

"Derek", said Choe, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah", I said looking down at her.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?", she asked.

"Yeah,of course I will", I said in gentle voice.

She layed down on the bed and I sat beside the bed on the floor. I watched her after she fell asleep. When I looked out the window it as late. So, I got up, gave her a kiss on the forehead while my finger brushed her cheek and left.

When I was in my bed, I fell fast asleep. But I was awoken an hour later, because of Chloe screaming.

I hoped of the bed and flew to her room. She was having a bad nightmare.

"Chloe wake up. Chloe!", I said, shaking her.

Finally she woke up and looked at me.

"Are you all righ-

I broke off, because I heard something outside.

I went to the window and to my horror saw something that was an unbelievable sight.

I looked back at chloe and she was staring at me with a worried look.

"What is it Derek?", she asked, scared.

" Its nothing, I jus need you to-

I stopped short, because she got up coming over to the window.

"Wait, Chloe don't-

Too late she saw it already and starting screaming.

*****Thanks to all who reviewed my story. I will have more up in the morning hopefully.****

You Rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (POV)

A dozen bodies of birds and people were all around the house trying to get in.

I could hear myself screaming, but I couldn't will myself to stop.

"Chloe", I heard Derek say, while shaking me.

I finally stopped screaming and turned my face into his chest, crying. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me as if I might break.

I was about to say something when the door bust open with everyone running in.

I turned toward them and saw them all staring at me.

"Chloe, you okay", asked Simon and Aunt Lauren at the same time.

"Yeah, I just-

I was cut off by a scream from Tori.

I turned and saw her backing away from the window.

"What is it?", asked Simon, walking to the window with everyone following.

I could hear the 'Oh my's and 'what a freak's.

"Chloe", said Derek, turning me to face him.

"Yeah", I said in a weary voice.

"You need to release them", he said, pointing toward the window.

"Okay", I said.

I turned toward the window and closed my eyes, but opened them because I felt eyes on me. Everyone was staring at me. Again.

I looked at them pointedly.

Finally Simon got it and said," Okay everyone, why don't we leave and give her some space to do what she needs to".

Everyone filed out of the room, except Derek and Aunt Lauren.

Aunt Lauren looked at me and asked in a worried voice,"Are you really okay seetheart?"

"Yes, Aunt Lauren", I said.

"Okay", she said and left.

I looked at Derek, then turned to the window and closed my eyes.

I concentrated and gave one big shove. I felt something fading and opened my eyes.

Derek was at the window, seeing if they were gone.

"Their gone", he said turning back to face me." Are you o-

He took one look at me and scooted back into the window.

"Derek, whats wrong?", I asked.

"Your eyes", he said in a rushed tone.

"Whats wrong ith my ey-

I broke off, because I caught sight of what he meant in the mirror and let out a scream.

My eyes were pure black.

But the strangest thing was that I could feel power rising with in me.

The next thing I know, something bashed into the window. Glass was flying everywhere.

When I looked, I saw a decomposed body of what looked like, a teenage boy.

He crawled to feet and said,"Command me master".

Something was wrong with me.

It was like I didn't have any control anymore.

I felt a smile form on my lips as I looked don at him.

Suddenly, something was shaking my shoulders. Make that a someone, because when I turned I saw Derek.

The smile on my face grew wider.

"Hello, Derek", I said.

"Chloe, I know your in there snap out of it", he begged me.

"On the contrary, I'm far gone", I said.

Then I felt my body go weak. The last thing I saw was darkness swallowing me.

*****Thankyou to all who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't update this morning. I woke up late and I had to go to school. Chapter seven will be in Derek's Pov.********

You Rock!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Chloe's POV)

Darkness!

That is all I have seen for a while now.

I can hear the whispers of the dead. Their trying to tell me something, warn me. But I can't understand, their too far away.

I looked for a way out,just to discover there isn't one. Its just the darkness.

Whatever happened back there was not normal.

Derek! I hope he is okay. Right about now, he is probably freaking out.

I just hope I leave soon. This place, whatever it is, is creepy.

My prayers must have been answered, because there was a light, like at the end of the tunnel.

I ran to it as fast as I possibly could. When I got to the end, I as back in my room.

"Chloe", asked a frantic voice.

I turned and saw Derek.

"Derek!", I screamed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, just what happened?", I asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out", he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How long was I out?", I asked confused.

"About eight minutes", he said.

"Really? Cause it felt like hours", I said.

"Chloe, I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you. I don't knowwhat I would do if anything did", he said, looking at me.

I put my hand on his face, looked him in the eyes and said,"I would never leave you. Ever".

Slowly he brought his lips to mine. When they met, fireworks exploded, just like always.

We kissed for a few minutes. After that, we went to find Aunt Lauren and Kit.

But before we left, Itook a peek in the mirror at my eyes. They were back to normal and that was a relief.

Now it was time to find out some facts about my powers .

**********Sorry it was so short. I am saving the good parts for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.********


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Derek's POV)

"Chloe", said Chloe's aunt, running to her after seeing the scared look on her face.

"Y-Y-Yeah, but something weird just happened", said Chloe, in a shaky voice.

"What is it? What happened?", Lauren said, frantically.

"I-I-I-I raised a-alot of d-dead t-things outside and then m-my e-eyes, they turned black and I-I passed out. I was in some empty space surrounded ith darkness", she said.

"What? I don't understand what that-

She just stopped talking and stared at Chloe with a worried look.

"I should go get Kit" , she said, turning and running up the stairs to find dad.

I felt Chloe shaking and looked down to see her crying.

"Hey", I said in a soft voice," Its okay"

"No, its not", she whimpered,"I can't control my powers and someone is going to get hurt"

"No their not. You have to believe in yourself Chloe", I said in a gentle, but matter- in- fact tone.

"How? You saw what I did. I can't control my powers anymore. There is something evil inside of me. Something that wants to take over me. So how do you suggest I do that",she yelled.

"Your strong and you can do anything. I will never leave your side. Ever. I will help you through this, whatever it is. You will never be alone", I said in a serious tone.

She looked up at me with a sad smile and said, "I know. But what if we don't find out what is happening to me?"

"We will", I promised, while leaning down to kiss her.

We stayed that ay for a few minutes and then broke apart, because Chloe's aunt and my dad were coming down the stairs.

When they came to a stop in front of us, Dad asked," What happened exactly?"

So we told him all that had happened and asked if he knew what was going on.

"No, I don't. But I will find out", he said.

"Me too", said Lauren.

"Us three", said two familiar voices we all knew, coming from the hallway.

We all turned to see Tori and Simon coming into the room.

"If something is going on with Chloe, we are going to help too", said Tori, while Simon was shaking his head in agreement.

"Okay. So, who is up for some research", said Kit.

*****Thank you to all who reviewed. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had huge tests all week and to top it off, the hill of my foot got cut open really deep by a peice of metal.

I will update the next chapter tomarrow.*****

You are Rocking viewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Chloe's POV)

Now we were in the library, trying to find out information about necromancers.

So far, there was nothing about them. I got the feeling I would never know what was happening, until Kit, found a book about my kind.

"Hey, I think I may have found something", he said, waving us over.

"What does it say", I asked.

"It says something about the powers of a necromancer. Something about -

I couldn't hear him anymore. His voice sounded far away.

I felt a familiar sensation coming. I felt my eyes shift black and my body hit the floor.

I was surrounded by darkness again. But this time was different. There was something here with me. A figure of red.

'_Hello Chloe', said the figure._

_"__Who are you?", I asked._

_'I am you', it said._

_"What?", I asked, frantically__._

_'I am you. Well the dark part that is. The evil part that will rise and take charge. After that,you will no longer exist' , it said, coming closer, showing that it was indeed a demon._

_"No!", I screamed__._

_'Yes!', it roared,devouring me into an even deeper set of darkness._


	10. Chapter 10

***** I do not own the Darkest Powers series. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong*****

Chapter 10 (Derek's POV)

"Chloe!", I screamed as she hit the floor, running to catch her.

I touched her face and checked her over for wounds.

"Oh my gosh", said Tori from behind me.

"What happened", said Lauren running over to check on Chloe.

GGGGRRRRRR!_ I growled. I couldn't help it. My instincts were taking over. MY mate was in danger._

"Stay away!", I screamed. She backed up as so did everyone.

"Derek", said Dad.

"What?", I asked.

"We need to take care of her. You may think your taking care of her, but your not. You are only making things worse", he said.

I realized he was right and backed off, slowly letting them near her.

"Help her", I said in a pained voice.

"We will", said Lauren just as Dad said"We'll try our best".  
I sat back holding her hand, while they checked her vitals and looked her over.

I got a very weary, scared feeling when dad looked up at me with a impassive expression on his face.

"Derek", he said slowly.

"What", I said, wearily.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but-

"What", I said when he stopped.

"Chloe is in a coma. Her vitals are fine, but her eyes are unresponsive. I don't know why she is in a coma, but she is", he said.

"But how... why", I said speechless.

"I don't know. The way I see it is, we put her in bed and check her vitals daily. Just wait for her to wake up. There is nothing we or anyone can do to help her. Its up to her now", said dad.

******Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want to say thankyou to all of you viewers , who have read my work. Will have more guys rock!******


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Derek's POV)

'No. This can't be happening', I thought while staring at dad, open mouthed.

"Derek-

"NO! I don't understand how this can happen", I said angrily.

I could feel the wolf in me rising to the surface. I was about to change.

"Calm down",said dad, backing up.

I thought about Chloe, and the change stopped. I needed to see her. To see she was okay. So that was exactly what I told dad.

"Okay. Come on", he said ushering me upstairs to her room.

When we arrived there Tori, was getting some of her stuff and taking it to a room across the hall.

"Tori, what are you doing?", dad asked.

"I want to give Chloe,more room, so I am going to sleep in this room until she wakes up", she said.

"Okay", said dad.

Running around dad, I went in the room where she was.

She was just laying there. It looked like she was sleeping. But if you knew the truth, you would know she isn't.

"I'll leave you two alone", said dad, walking out of the room.

"Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know something alright. I love you. I always will. I need you to wake up okay. If you don't I'm going to go insane", I said, taking her hand.

It was really cold for some reason. A reason of which I knew was wrong.

"Dad", I yelled.

He ran into the room with everybody behind him.

"What's wrong", he asked, frantically.

"Shes cold. Way to cold. Something is wrong", I said, wearily.

"We'll take a look", he said, while he and Lauren came over to Chloe.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong. But I don't know what", said dad, with a scared expression, with Lauren mirroring it.

"Whats going to happen to her", I yelled.

"We don't know. But it will be something bad if she doesn't wake up soon", dad said.

'Please wake up, Chloe', I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (CPOV)

_**When I saw again, the figure was standing in front of me. Staring at me with red, hungry eyes.**__ "__**NO!"**_

___"Now your mine", it said, coming closer._

_**"No, I'm not", I screamed.**_

_** Looking around, all I saw was darkness. The creature and I were in a ring of light. Wait, it wasn't light, it was fire.**_

_** "**__You think that your innocent? Well your not! I will show you what they did to our ancestors. I will make you feel all the pain that they put our ancestors through. ", it growled._

_**"What are you talking about? What ancestors? Who did something to them?", I said, fear clutching my stomach.**_

___"The ancestors that you...well really, we got our power from. You see, the Cabels thought it would be better if necromancers were extinct. So they got as many as they could and put them through torture. Burning them, slicing and dicing them, and even beating them. When they were dead, they would burn their bodies. After that, they had a witch cast a curse upon all necromancers. The curse of complete and udder evil. Darkness you could say. A necromancer has a choice to either over come the darkness and live some what of a happy life, or they lose against the darkness. Let it overcome them, take control and eventually kill them. That is what I am. I am the darkness. A demon. I am you.", it said smiling evily._

_**"No. Your not me. I can't be that. I won't be evil. Ever. I'll never let you over take me.", I screamed.**_

___"Oh, but you will", the demon said._

_**I tried to scoot back, but I couldn't move. The next thing I know, I am thrown down and restrained.**_

_** The demon was standing over me, smiling. All I could do was stare back in fear, unable to move.**_

___"Now then, allow me to show you pain my dear. Allow me to show you exactly what they did to our ancestors", it said._

_**Right then, was the beginning of my torture. It took a claw and sliced me across the stomach, arm, and leg. I let out a cry of pain, which made it laugh.**_

_** Then, it slashed me across the face. I could feel blood pooring down my face and down my neck, as well from my other wounds.**_

___"This is just the beginning darling. The real pain comes later. Once I show you the pain they felt, you will be weak and ready to give up. Then, I will take control", the demon said with a laugh._

_**I saw a flame from the circle coming right toward me. It burnt my arm. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.**_

_** "I'll let you go for now. But I will bring you back. And when I do, it over this time. You won't go back. I will win", it laughed.**_

_** Everything faded and I was thrown into more darkness.**_

_** Then next time I woke, I was looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes.**_

*****Thank you to all that reviewed. I am so sorry that I took so long to post another chapter. I have more coming. I want to thank you all for being so patient and understanding. Thanks for reading & reviewing!*****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (DPOV)

Something was seriously wrong with Chloe. Out of no where, cuts and burns started showing up all over her body. Blood almost covered her whole body to a point that you could barely recognize it was her.

"DAD! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CHLOE. GET IN HERE. NOW!", I screamed as I rushed to her side.

"Chloe, please wake up. Please!", I said leaning over and cupping her face.

My dad came running in the room with the others not far behind.

"Derek, what's...", he broke off when he saw Chloe.

Dad went to her side and tried taking a look at the wounds, but I couldn't help it, I growled at him until he backed away. My mate was wounded and I didn't want to take chance with anymore danger. I knew he wasn't a threat, he was just trying to help, but my instincts were screaming at me to protect her.

"Derek, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to see her wounds. She needs to be treated right away. You think that you are protecting her, but your not. By not letting me see those wounds, your hurting her even more.", said dad, giving me a pleading look.

"I'm sorry. Please just help her.", I said, letting him take a look at her.

I kept her hand in one of mine, while my other cupped her cheek. I watched every movement my dad made while inspecting how serious the wounds are.

When he was done looking, he looked at me with a wary face and said,"The wounds are deep. The burns are even worse. Several layers of skin were torn through. Whatever did this...how ever it happened...it had to of been torture. With her being in a coma, there is no telling."

"So what's gonna happen now, huh? We just sit here and watch her die?", I said, with tears spilling over,"I'm not gonna let that happen to her. Find a way to wake her up. "

"I'll do everything I can, but son...there is no guarantee that anything can help her", he said.

"No, don't say that. Don't ever say that! There is a way, we just have to find it.", I said, looking at Chloe's delicate face.

"I'll do everything I can son.", he said, walking out of the room.

Lauren kept staring at Chloe and then ran after Kit to help.

"And we will too bro", said Simon from behind me.

"Yeah, we will. ", echoed Tori,"Come on Simon, we gotta start looking somewhere."

They stalked out of the room in search of something that would help.

"Chloe, please wake up. I love you. I can't lose you", I cried into her shoulder.

I stayed like that for a while, willing her to wake up. All of a sudden, I felt a twitch of her hand in mine.

I looked down at her face...and her eyelids flickered.

"Chloe?", I asked in a whisper.

Her eyes opened and she looked straight into mine.

"Derek?"

*Thank you all for reading and reviewing. More chapters are coming. I'm so sorry I took so long to update. You guys are awesome for being so patient. Thanks! :)*


	14. Chapter 14

*I do not own the Darkest Powers series. All rights belong to Kelley Armstrong. *

Chapter 14 (CPOV)

The next time I woke, I was looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Derek", I said.

"Sshhh Chloe, it's okay now. You'll be alright", he said, stroking my hair back.

My whole body was racked with pain. It felt like I had been repeatedly hit and run over by a car. Except my body had burns and slices all over. It was the demon th-

_**The demon!**_

It was what did this to me. It showed me the pain our ancestors went through. That all necromancers were under a curse. It said...it was me. Am I really a demon? Evil?

"Chloe?", Derek asked, "What happened?"

I was going to tell him, but a searing pain went through my body.

"Hurts", I let out in a whimper.

He ran to the door and yelled, "DAD!"

Kit came running in, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Chloe is awake. She's hurting. Do something.", said Derek, looking frantic.

Kit looked at me and rushed over to where I was.

"Chloe, do you remember what happened? Who did this to you?", he asked.

'I'm not ready to tell them. I have to figure this out on my own.'

"No", I lied.

Then Aunt Lauren came running in, "Chloe! Sweety are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine". _Another lie._

"We're gonna get you fixed up and give you something for the pain.", said Kit.

Thirty minutes later I was lying still on the bed, with Derek sitting beside me, holding my hand. Almost my whole body had been wrapped up in bandages. It was more burns than cuts, although most of the cuts had to have stitches.

"Chloe, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you. I thought you were going to die. Baby, I can't lose you. Ever. Whatever it takes to protect you, I'll do it. I love you so much.",he said

My heart was leaping out of my chest, "I'm sorry. I love you too. More than you could ever know."

He leaned in and kissed me and then leaned back.

"Chloe, what happened? How did you get these wounds?", asked Derek, looking at my face with worry.

'_I can't tell him. I have to solve this on my own. I won't put him or anyone else in danger. If there is a curse, maybe there is a way to stop it. I have to find it before the demon comes back again.'_

"I d-don't remember", I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Chloe", he said in a warning tone.

"Just drop it okay. I said I don't remember!", I snapped.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I instantly felt guilt.

"Okay", he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap.", I apologized.

"It's okay. But if you remember something you will tell me, right?", he said.

"Yes" _Lie._

I wonder how many more of those I will tell without being caught.

*I want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed my story. And I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Sorry if this chapter was suckish and short. More chapters are to come. Thank you for being so patient :) You guys rock!*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (DPOV)

After a little while of talking, Chloe fell back asleep. I stayed there, holding her hand and hoping that some way, some how...it would all be okay and that she would make it through whatever this was. Lauren and dad were downstairs trying to figure out what happened. So far nobody had a clue as to what it could possibly be.

But I knew one person who did. Chloe. Earlier when we had asked her if she remembered anything, she said no. It was a lie. At that point I was about to start yelling. But then I realized that she must have a reason for not telling us. A month after we escaped the Cabels, we promised we would never lie to each other, that if one of us had a problem...we would tell the other about it.

If she went far enough to break that promise, then it must be something she wants to deal with alone. It has to be something important. I'm not going to lie, I was a little hurt at the thought of her not trusting me, but I have to trust that she is making the right choices. But I will find out what is doing this and I will stop it. I almost lost her and I couldn't...wouldn't go through that again.

I started smiling. Months before, I would never have imagined myself having such a beautiful girlfriend. When I look into those bright, baby, blue...I see my future. It's amazing how this beautiful girl changed me and my life.

I don't know what I did to deserve such a precious gift like this, but I'm grateful for it. I love this girl and she is my whole life. I will do everything to protect her.

'_Protect her' _the last thought on my mind as I fell asleep with my head resting on the bed beside her.

3 Hours Later

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and I shot up, ready to protect Chloe. My wolf was coming out...wanting toprotect my mate and territory.

When my eyes focused...I saw Tori and Simon standing there. I backed down a little and continued to stare at them. But when Tori took a step forward, a growl ripped from my throat. I saw her eyes go wide and she backed up.

"Chill bro. It's okay, we're not gonna hurt her", Simon said trying to calm me down, getting the reason I was acting this way.

I heard a whimper and my wolf immediantly backed off. I turned my head toward Chloe, where the sound came from. Her face looked like she was in pain, but then it smoothed out.

"Derek", Tori said.

I turned back to them, "I'm sorry guys. My wolf is in hyper-drive right now. I'm taking everything as a possible threat."

"It's okay, we understand. She is your mate and you want to always protect her.", Simon said, with a sly smile.

"How is she?", Tori asked, with a worried look on her face.

"She's sleeping. Right now, she just needs to I have to find out what's happening, I can't just watch her go through that again.", I said.

"We'll do everything we can to help. We will find out how to stop this.", Tori said, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we will.", said Simon.

After taking some time to visit Chloe, they left to go get more research done. I just hoped we find out something soon.

*Thank you for the reviews and being patient. I love you guys. The new characters will be in the next chapter. Get ready, cause things are about to get heated :)*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (CPOV)

I wish I could say I woke up to the sun shining in my face and birds singing, but sadly that's not what happened. When I woke...it was from a dream that slowly turned into a nightmare.

*Dream*

_ In my dream I was sitting in a field of wild flowers. The sun was setting, casting off a beautiful ray of orange light onto the field. It was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen._

_ I continued to look into the sunset until I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around and found someone I was not expecting. Someone I had dreamed was still here with me._

_ It was my mom._

_ She looked at me with a big smile and said,"Hey baby girl."_

_ "Mom.", I said, tears spilling down my cheeks._

_ She held her arms out wide and I flew into them. I hugged her as tight as I could._

_ After a few moments she pulled back and took my face into her hands and said,''Listen baby. I don't have long. I came here to warn you."_

_ "Warn me about what?", I asked._

_ "The demon. Honey I know about what it did to you", she said with teary eyes._

_ "It taught me a lesson. It said it was me.", I told her._

_ "Listen baby girl. It is a part of you. I am so sorry to tell you that, but it is. You can't fight it, but you can control it. If you don't, you will literally start raising hell on earth. You have to find the book.", she told me._

_ "What book?", I asked._

_ "It's called 'The Necromancing'. It will tell you all you need to know about the curse. It has a ritual, used to help you. You must find it. There is a hidden passage way in the mansion. Find it and follow it to a room. This room will be stacked with old books. The one you are looking for should be there. When you wake up, go and get it. You don't have much time left. The demon already has some control over you.", she said._

_ I was going to speak, but it suddenly got dark. The field disappeared along with the sunlight, leaving us in a forest of dead trees with dark clouds and fog. Leaning against a tree was the demon._

_ It had a creepy smile on it's face. I looked at my mom and she saw it too. When I looked back at it, it was coming toward us. My mom gently grabbed my face and made me turn back to her._

_ "Our times up. You have to wake up now baby girl. Always remember that I'm with you. I love you sweety.", she said to me with a smile._

_ "I love you t-_

*End Dream*

I woke up and sat up as fast as a bolt of lightning. I winced at the pain the movement caused. Feeling a warm hand on my arm, I turned my head and looked at Derek. He had a worried expression on his face.

I gently put my hand against his cheek and said,"I'm fine. It's okay."

He leaned into my touch and said,"You should be resting. Come on let's lie back down."

He gently laid me back down onto the bed and stroked my cheek with his knuckle. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. He was perfect. We sat there and stared into each others eyes until I let out a gasp and was plunged back into reality by a burning sensation on my chest.

I looked down and saw my amulet turning purple and burning into the middle of my chest.

"Chloe", Derek said, noticing the problem. He tried to take off my amulet, but some kind of small force field around it made his hand bounce back when he tried to touch it.

It lasted for a few more minutes. After it stopped, I didn't feel any pain. My body wasn't sore at all anymore. When I looked down at the cuts and burns...they were gone. I looked at Derek and saw him staring in amazement.

"Chloe, what just happened?", he asked.

"I don't know. It's like my amulet just healed me.", I told him.

"Maybe we can find some information about that.", He said, looking at me with concern.

When he said '_information'_, I remembered my dream and what my mom told me. I looked out the window and saw it was morning. I would have plenty of time to find the book, but I had to get started. I got up and ran out of the room.

"Chloe", he called behind me, but I ignored him and went down stairs.

Passage ways usually started at the bottom of the house right? Well, I was about to see. I walked into the living room and saw, Kyle, Emmet, Adam, Raven, Chelsea, and the witch herself...Sarah, sitting there watching a movie.

"Well, well. If it isn't the scared little necro. What happened the big bad monster finally get you?", Sarah said.

I so wasn't in the mood for her witchy self right now. You would have thought she had learned her lesson since I beat her twice in a fight. But no, she had to just keep coming...I swear it's almost like she wants to get slapped in the face.

"Shut it! I'm not in the mood for your little pathetic self right now.", I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's just too bad. You act like your all big and bad, but the truth is...you're just a scared little bit-

"Shut up!", Derek boomed behind me.

"Make me dog breath.", she said, giving him a glare.

"You don't wanna make me mad", he warned, returning the glare.

"What's wrong?", she smirked,"Too afraid to admitt that you want more action?"

"As if I'd ever want you. Your pathetic", he said.

"Well, you didn't seem to think that when I was kissing you", she smirked.

"That's it skank!", I yelled, going forward to hit her, only to be held back at the last second.

"Don't. That's what she wants. Just ignore it.", Derek said, still restraining me.

"Fine. Let me go. I don't have time for this. I have to find the passage.", I said, slipping out of his grasp.

"Passage?", he questioned.

"If you help me find it, I promise I'll explain everything later, okay?", I said.

He looked at me for a moment and said, "Okay."

"We'll help", Raven, standing up. I forgot everyone else was in the room.

"Yeah", everyone, except Sarah, agreed.

"So will we", said Simon, coming around the corner with Tori in tow.

"Thanks guys", I said.

We set off to find it and after about two hours, Emmet said,"Hey! I think I found it."

It was part of the wall in the basement. There was a picture frame there, that was loose. I went to the frame and slowly turned it. There was a slight scraping sound and the wall moved like a sliding door. There was a stone stair case leading down into a pit of total darkness.

Simon handed Derek a flashlight and I said,"Let's go".

We slowly went down the stairs, with Derek leading. I didn't know where we would end up exactly, but I knew we had to find that book no matter what.

*Thank you for reading and reviewing. More chapters will be up and more action will be there.*


	17. Chapter 17

*****Please keep in mind that I do not own the darkest powers series. Everything belongs to Kelley Armstrong*****

Chapter 17

(Chloe's POV)

As we went further down the stairs, the darker it got. So far, we've gone down two flights. Our flashlights didn't give enough light to see each detail of the passage, but I could see some faint, ancient markings on the walls.

I didn't know exactly what it was, but I had this weary feeling that something was down here and it was watching us.

"What exactly are you planning to find Chloe?", Simon asked from behind me.

I glanced back, "Something that stops me from destroying the earth and my soul."

Once we reached the last step, we stopped to take a breather and to discuss which tunnel we should take.

"Okay. There's four different tunnels right? How about we split up and see what we can find.", Simon suggested.

"No. We stick together.", Derek growled, coming closer to me, as Tori yelled, "No way!"

"Derek's right Simon. We should stick together. There's no telling what could be down here.", I said.

"Okay. Fine. It was just a suggestion.", he mumbled.

We decided we'd check each tunnel one at a time. The first one didn't have anything but four rooms with old furniture. Right now, we were down the second one.

"Chloe, I found something", Tori yelled.

She was standing infront of an old vault. It didn't look easy to get into, but then again we did hav someone with super hearing.

"Derek, do you think you can open the vault. With your hearing, you can hear the clicks of the combination.", I said.

"Maybe. I'll give it a try.", he said walking up to it.

We waited in dead silence while he tried to open it. A minute later we were looking into a huge vault filled with jewels, books, and even a few skeletons.

"Okay. We're looking for a book named 'The Necromancing'. It has a ritual I need, so let's start looking.", I said, already looking through the books stacked on a table.

We must have spent atleast two hours down there searching for it. So far, we had no such luck. I mean, where could it be?

"Any luck guys?", I asked hoping for something.

"No", came back three replies.

"Tori, what are you doing?", Simon asked.

We all turned to look at her.

She was stuffing jewels, necklaces, and gold coins down all of her pockets. But when Simon said something, her head snapped up to look at us.

"Um...nothing", she said, wide eyed.

"Yeah right!", exclaimed Simon, "Your stealing treasure from a bunch of dead guys!"

"Well, it's not like they're gonna miss it. Besides, it may come in handy if we have to run again", she said.

They started bickering back and forth. Simon was even babbling something about an evil curse of the Dead Man's gold.

"Chloe...I think I found it", Derek said.

"Great! Where?", I asked.

He pointed to a skeleton clutching a book. I mentally face palmed myself for two reasons. First, I should've looked in plain sight. If I had, we wouldn't have spent two hours down here for nothing. Second, no matter where I was, it seemed like skeletons followed me around everywhere I went.

I gulped and walked forward. Gently, I removed the fingers from around the book and slide it out. Inside the book was a necklace that said 'Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo'.

"That's latin for ' If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell'.", Derek said from over my shoulder.

I decided right then, that I didn't even want to know what this guy was planning on doing with this book.

"Okay guys. We've got the book, now let's get out of here", I said going out of the vault.

We were headed back to the stairs when all of a sudden, lanterns on the walls were lite with fire, lighting up the passage way.

Ggggrrrrrrrr

"What was that?", Tori croaked out, wide eyed and terrified.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out", Simon said, backing toward the stairs.

As soon as the words left his mouth, something came running down the passages. Wait...not something, but alot of somethings.

Shining the flashlight for a better look, my breath caught in my throat.

It was a zombies!

Not slow walking creatures like usual, but fast moving, some skin attached, terrifying looking zombies.

"RUN!", Derek yelled, grabbing my hand while running for the stairs.

We were running as fast as we possibly could, but those things were still gaining on us.

"See Tori! I told you not to take the treasure.", Simon yelled.

"So... not ...the time ...you little ...Harry Potter ...wannabe", Tori gasped out.

Suddenly, one of the things flung itself infront of us...

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Your support keeps me going. :) Also, thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I plan to start updating my story atleast once a week. I plan on doing it every Friday.

P.S.- You guys rock! :)

-Jess


	18. Chapter 18

*******Please keep in mind that I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Everything belongs to Kelley Armstrong*******

Chapter 18

(Derek's POV)

They were surrounding us...closing us in. There would be no easy escape out of this. We would have to fight our way out, blood and fire.

Looking at everyone, I knew we had all came to an understanding. If we died, then atleast we didn't go down without a fight.

I took Chloe's hand and cupped her face with my other hand, "Chloe, just in case we don't make it, I need to say this. The very first moment I saw you at the Lyle house, I knew you were special. At first I pushed you away because I was scared of hurting you. All the times I snapped at you and I was a jerk, was because I was worried and couldn't take anything happening to you. I always wanted and always will want to protect you. Your my mate and you mean everything to me. Chloe Saunders...I love you."

I brushed away the tears streaming down her cheeks. I looked into her eyes...and I couldn't imagine losing her. My wolf was going crazy because he wanted to protect her and his pack.

Her arms snaked around my neck and she brought my lips down to hers. My arms circled around her waist and I held her tight. After a few moments, she broke away.

"Derek I love you so much.", she said, her eyes full of love.

A screech reminded us of what had to be done.

We all got into fighting positions and got ready to attack. These things were ready to rip us apart with their razor sharp teeth. They didn't look like normal normal zombies, they looked like things out of a horror movie...like the _**Priest**_.

Suddenly, one of them launched itself at Chloe and I saw red. Right then, I decided there was no 'if' about surviving, because we were going to. I was gonna get everybody out of here alive and I was going to protect my mate no matter what.

My anger got the best of me and my wolf took control. In my wolven form, I jumped at the thing going for Chloe and tore out it's throat with my teeth. It withered to the floor and stopped moving.

(Chloe's POV)

We all fought those things and we won. Derek tore them limb from limb with his teeth and claws. Simon and Tori lite them on fire with spells and even blew a few up. But me...the demon must have gained more control, because when those things came at me, I felt my eyes turn black and electricity came out of my hands and zapped them to ash. It was hard to keep control when the bad part of me wanted blood. I could feel it in me, full of anger. But I had to fight it.

When Derek shredded the last one, it was finally over.

Derek shifted back into human form and enveloped me in a hug. I threw my arms around his neck while he kissed the side of my face. I was calming down and my control was back. I was so happy that he was okay.

"Whoah! Get some clothes on before you start that."Simon said.

It was only then that I realized Derek was completely naked. I guess he came to the same conclusion because he turned beet red, but didn't move.

"Well dog breathe, who would of known. You do have it going on under those clothes.", Tori said, stiffling a laugh.

I turned to glare at her while making sure I covered him with my body. Wordlessly, I handed him my jacket and he mumbled a small 'thanks' while tying it around his waist.

"Well, I guess we should go back up stairs now.", Simon said, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, let's go.",Derek said

When we got back up here, eveyone went to take a shower and change clothes. I was sitting in my room, looking at the ritual when Derek came in.

"Hey", he said, coming to sit beside me.

"Hey", I replied back.

"Have you found anything yet?", he asked.

"Yeah. It's right here.", I said wearily.

"What does it say", he asked with a worried look.

"It says that in order for me to control it, I have to die first.", I said, skimming through it.

"WHAT?", he roared, "NO WAY. I WON"T LET YOU".

"Wait. I don't completely die. It says that a witch has to do a certain spell on my body. A spell that brings out the evil part of me and kills it. Well, most of it any way. There will always be a bad part to me because of my powers.", I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Still, I don't want you hurt", he said cupping my face.

I leaned my forhead against his,"I need Tori to do the spell tonight. I can feel it spreading Derek. It's so hard to keep control of it when it tries to take over."

I was sitting in the living room in a circle of salt, while Tori was reading the spell. I could feel it starting to work because my eyes had already changed black.

I fell onto my back as pain rocked through me. It felt as if my body was splitting into two pieces. After about fifteen minutes of pain, I looked up and saw the demon beside me.

Only this time...it was on fire

_**"You may have found a way to destroy me, but you should know one thing. I might have been the bad part of you...but your the evil part. Me being gone won't change a thing. Wait and see girl. When it gets worse...when you get worse, you'll wish you had let me gain control.", it hissed, sending me a smirk.**_

Then...it blew up.

I don't really know what happened after that. All I remember is one final shock of pain and then everything going numb. My vision blurred and I saw figures above me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was a pair of beautiful, green eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

*****Please keep in mind that I don not own the Darkest Powers series. Everything belongs to Kelley Armstrong.*****

Chapter 19 (Chloe's POV)

They say that life is just a dream on the way to death...maybe that's true.

You know that moment they say happens, when your life flashes before your eyes? It's completely true.

I could see my whole life playing out infront of my eyes. From when I was little, sitting on the couch with mom watching movies, to the day she died and all the way up till now. I could see every little detail and I could even see a future of Derek and I that probably won't exist anymore.

We would sit on the front porch in our rockers, holding hands, and watching our grandchildren running around laughing. We would sit there until sunset, when we went to bed, and enjoy each others company...remembering the day we confessed how we felt about each other, how we defeated the bad guys and how we decided to get married and have children.

I wish I could just wake up and this all be a dream, but it's not.

My body feels like it's floating and I can't feel a thing. Everything is getting more distant.

I'm fading away...

(Derek's POV)

I can't believe this is happening...Chloe is dying.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but that's gonna change. I will update as soon as I can and I'm sorry this is so short. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, but most of all...thank you for having patience with me. You guys rock! :)


End file.
